Realization
by zourry
Summary: Follow Emily and Rosalie's sixth year in Hogwarts. Both are OCs. They are both in Harry's year. What relationships will they make? Multi-Chaptered Fic. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**A/N **Ok, so, this is my first story. I've tried to write two other stories, but those fell through. :/ I have set plots for this, but some of them could change as it goes along. It would be great if you would review and tell me how this is. This story follows two girls, Emily and Rosalie, (original characters) about their life at Hogwarts.

**The prologue starts with them going to Hogwarts for their first year. I didn't expect it to be as long as it is. But, I wanted to start with them getting sorted also. This isn't the whole prologue because it's a bit long and I also wanna get feedback!** **After getting them sorted and a bit more of their first year I'll end the prologue.**

**In Chapter 1, I'm gonna flash forward to them being in 6th year.** I know you might want me to keep going in their first year, but my plots aren't like that.** Emily and Rosalie are in the same year as Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Emily is the MAIN character. It will mostly be in her POV**. As the story goes on, I'm not sure exactly who I'll have Emily romantically involved with, I was thinking Harry at first. But, we shall see.** This story goes along with the main plots in Harry's years, years 1-5. Some characters will be a bit OOC, also. **I'll let you know who when I get up to it.

**Summary: **Follow two original characters, Emily and Rosalie, in their 6th year at Hogwarts and see how they interact with the other characters.

**Disclaimer:I don't anything except for the plots and the two OCs. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue-<strong>

**EPOV**

There I was, Emily Wood, sitting in a compartment near the back of a train all alone. I had passed many empty compartments, but I knew they would soon be filled. I deided the back would be best to get some peace. What was I doing on a train, you might ask? I am a witch and I was on my way to a school called Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards from ages 11-17. We witches and wizards go there to learn how to keep our magic under control, expand our magic abilities, and learn the history of magic. Magic isn't just spells, but potions, too. Mythical creatures? They really aren't mythical. Werewolves, Unicorns, Dragons, Merpeople. They're real. I was rather excited to learn more about these things.

So, before I go any further, I'll tell you a bit about myself. I am a half-blood witch. My father is a half-blood, and my mom is a both knew as soon as I had accidentally magically muted my father, I was a witch. He was being a git telling me how a proper lady should talk, act, and dress like. I could do whatever I damn well pleased.

Anyways, instead of my dad being angry at me for muting him, he thought it rather funny and was glad that I was a witch. When my mother found out, she was pleased, too. They were slightly worried that I might not get my magical powers, but I did. I don't have any uncles or aunts for both my mom and dad didn't have a brother or sister.I have one grandma (she's a witch) from my mom's side and that's about it for relatives we are close to.

Now, back to the story, I was sitting there peacefully reading through one of my schoolbooks, _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk, when all of the sudden, my compartment door burst open and a girl plopped down to the seat opposite me. I looked at her inquisitively and she looked at me as if she just realized I was in there.

"Hey! I'm sorry. Is anyone sitting here? I hope not! All the other compartments were full! I think I was the last one to board the train. It's kind of embarassing. We are always late."

I rose an eyebrow at her and I thought how it would be possible to get all those words out so fast. I told her, "No. No one is sitting here."Her whole body relaxed, but then her eyes grew wide.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Rosalie! Rosalie Williams." She flashed me a smile. "I'm a first year. Very nice to meet you.. uh.." She trailed off."

Emily," I say, "Emily Wood." I smile back at her. "I'm a first year, too. "

She held out her hand and I shook it."Nice to meet you, Emily!" She said, "So, what house are you hoping to get in? I can't possibly decide which one I'd like best. Gryffindor, the brave? Hufflepuff, the sweet? Ravenclaw, the clever? Slytherin, the.. well, I wouldn't want to be in that house.."I was pretty sure she'd get in Hufflepuff."

Well, I think Ravenclaw would be nice.." I told her.

"Oh, yes! Ravenclaw. I see that you are reading some of our school books already?"

I looked at her and looked down at the book I had been reading. "Yes, I am. Why not read ahead? It will certaintly help, right?"

She smiles. " Of course! I was reading some of our transfiguration book. It sounds so interesting! I can't wait for classes! Don't you think they will be fun?"

"Yes, classes will be fun, I'm sure."

Suddenly, she grows a bit pale and embarassed. "Um.. I'm sorry. Am I talking too much? My mum always tells me that I can be a bit.. overwhelming.." She bites her lip.

Although she was a bit overwhelming, she was really sweet.

"No, no! You're quite alright." I gave her a small smile.

"Oh, good! Well, I hardly had any sleep last night, because I was so excited. I think I might take a nap. Would that be ok?"

I gave her a nod and she took out a blanket from a trunk she brought in with her. She laid down and closed her eyes.

I sat watching her for a few minutes and thought about what had just happened. She really is overwhelming, I had thought. She seems sweet, though.

Soon, little soft snores were coming from her and I decided to get back to reading.

A few hours later, I was still reading. I was so wrapped up in it, I hardly looked outside. A couple hours ago, though, I did get a few things from the passing trolley. I saved a couple chocolate frogs for Rosalie. I just started to take a look outside, when our train stopped. I looked outside and saw a huge castle in the distance and there was a big lake in front of it. I was in awe. It was as great as it sounded.

I turned to Emily and gently shook her awake. She bolted upwards."What..?" She rubbed her eyes. "Wow! Are we here? Was I out for that long? Well.. I might have lied. I didn't get ANY sleep last night." She looked out the window and her mouth dropped open. She looked at me as if asking, is that Hogwarts? I gave here a nod and she smiled.

Suddenly, we heard a deep voice yell out, "First years! First years! Follow me! We're taking boats up teh the castle." Rosalie looked at me and we jumped up hurrying to gather our luggage. I threw my books into my bag and I spotted the two chocolate frogs I had saved.

"Oh, Rosalie! The trolley came by and I got these two for you.. I thought you might have wanted something from it."

She looked at me with shining eyes. "Really? Thank you so much! I owe you!"She gives me a big smile.

Wow, she really is an odd one, I thought. "Oh, it's fine, Rosalie! Really. It's only a couple chocolate frogs.."

The man had started yelling for the first years again and we left the compartment. The aisleway was just about empty and we hurriedly exited the train.

The man that was yelling for us had a lantern in hand. He was a huge guy. He must have been more than double my height. There were other kids already next to him and me and Rosalie hurried over.

"I think that's the last of 'em." said the man. He winked at me and Rosalie. "The name's Hagrid. I'll be taking yeh all up to Hogwarts by boat."

We followed the man to a landing and there were many small boats waiting there. Rosalie grabbed my arm and we walked over to a boat.

"Well, yeh all can get in now!" said got onto the boat, when another girl came up to us.

"Mind if I join you two?" Rosalie and I shook our heads."Thanks. My name is Hannah Abbott. And your names?"

"I am Rosalie Williams and this is Emily Wood!" We both held out our hands and Hannah shook them both. She climbed in and, after she sat down, the boat started to move. I looked around and found all the others were settled in their boats.

Hagrid yelled out, "The boats are charmed teh move, so there's not any paddlin'."

As we got nearer to the castle, it grew bigger and bigger. I looked all around us and took in everything. I couldn't believe how big the whole place was.

Rosalie broke the silence. "Oh my. This is so.. incredible! Look at how huge the castle is! I wonder what our dorm rooms are gonna be like. Oh, Hannah! What house do you want to be in? I don't know which one I want. All of them, besides Slytherin, sound very nice..I can't believe we're really here!"

Hannah looked at Rosalie. "Yes, yes it is. I think Hufflepuff sounds nice.." Hannah turned to me and gave me a look."Yes," I started, "she is quite talkative."

I smiled at Rosalie who was blushing. "It's ok, Rosalie. It's not a bad thing." I reassured her.

We finally reached Hogwarts and got off our boats. We followed Hagrid to the entrance gate.

"I'll take yeh all up there. We are running a bit late." We entered through the gate and walked up to Hogwart's main entrance door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, thanks for reading and sorry for stopping there. But, I really want to know if this story is any good so far! Please, please, please review! Thanks! ^_^**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**A/N Thank you very much for reviewing Blocking Mars! I will keep going just for you. I have barely got any hits, which saddens me, but the more I write the more viewers and maybe reviews! The two will be in Harry's year! :)**

** I'm doing the sorting in this 2nd part of the prologue! **

* * *

><p>The doors opened and we followed Hagrid inside.<p>

Inside, there were stone floors and a very high ceiling. In front of us, there was a huge marble staircase that led upwards. A bit to the left of that staircase was another smaller staircase that led downwards.

To the right of us were tall double doors that were open. Hagrid pointed to the doors and said to us, "Tha' is the Great Hall. We go there for eating and students study there sometimes. We might have meetings there, too." Leaning over, I caught sight of many other kids sitting at 4 rows of tables. At the very end of the Great Hall was a long table filled with professors.

To the left of us were two doors. Hagrid pointed to the one closest to us. "Tha' one leads to some classrooms. The other door is to an antechamber."

An eldery woman that seemed to have come out of nowhere walked up to us.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Minerva Mcgonagall. But, you will call me Professor Mcgonagall. You all may follow me into the Great Hall for the Sorting. You each will be sorted into one of the four houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has their own common rooms. The common rooms have dorm rooms, which are seperated by sex. Now, follow me, please."

She turned around sharply and we all hurried to follow her. As we entered the Great Hall, everyone turned and looked at us. We walked down to the end and at the end was a stool and a pointy hat.

Professor Mcgonagall walked up to the stool and brought out a scroll.

"I will call each first year up alphabetically by last name and you will come sit down on this stool. The hat will determine which house you will be placed."

I looked around at the other first years. Many looked nervous and had wide eyes, while others looked confident.

Professor Mcgonogall cleared her throat and called out.

"Abbott, Hannah."

I watched as Hannah slowly made her way up to the stool. She sat down hesitantly. Professor Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head. The hat came alive. The hat was moving its lips, but I couldn't see what it was saying. Hannah had her eyes screwed shut.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat bellowed.

Hannah smiled and the Hufflepuff table cheered and welcomed her.

"Bones, Susan."

A small red-headed girl walked up to the stool and sat down.

"Hufflepuff!" yelled the hat.

The girl smiled and she skipped over to the cheering Hufflepuff table.

It went on like that for a while. Terry Boot, Ravenclaw. Lavendar Brown, Gryfiindor. Millicent Bulstrode, Slytherin. Michael Corner, Ravenclaw. Vincent Crabbe, Slytherin. Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hufflepuff. Seamus Finnigan, Gryffindor. Anthony Goldstein, Ravenclaw. Gregory Goyle, Slytherin.

"Granger, Hermione." Professor Mcgonagall yelled out.

A girl with really bushy, frizzy brown hair walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!"

Hermione smiled and walked over to the Gryffindors that were cheering. I zoned out examining each table and then I looked back at Professor Mcgonagall.

"Malfoy, Draco."

A boy with platinum blond hair confidently strode up to the stool. It was funny, because as soon as the hat touched his head, it yelled out,

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherins burst out with a few yells and big applauding. Draco smiled smugly and walked over to the Slytherin Table. I watched the Slytherin Table for a bit until I heard one name.

"Potter, Harry." The room went dead quiet. I couldn't believe he was in my year! I watched as he went up to the stool and had the hat placed upon him.

The hat was mumbling something and then I noticed Harry's lips were mumbling something, too. I couldn't make it out but he was repeating the same thing over and over. It seemed to have been the longest time ever. Harry gulped quite visibly.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat.

The Gryffindor erupted with cheers and great whooping. I figured he would make it in that house. A couple more names were called, Dean Thomas and Ronald Weasley.

"Williams, Rosalie."

She gave me a quick squeeze and walked up to the stool. She was smiling nervously. Professor Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Ravenclaw!"

Rosalie looked surprised and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. She gave me a thumbs up, and then I realized that Professor Mcgonagall had called my name.

I walked up to the stool and sat down. I looked over all of the tables. Everyones' eyes were on me. Professor Mcgonagall placed the hat on my head.

Suddenly, the hat started to speak.

"Hmm, you have wit. You are very intellectual and have some individuality. This is easy.."

"Ravenclaw!"

I smiled and looked over at the applauding Ravenclaw table and walked over.

I sat down next to Emily and she said to me, "Oh, great! I knew you would make it with me! I'm so glad we are in the same house! This is fantastic."

I shook hands with a few other Ravenclaws and looked over at the last first year.

"Zabini, Blaise."

He walked over in great strides and sat down. The same thing happened with him that happened to Draco. As soon as the hat was on it yelled out,

"Slytherin!"

Blaise smirked and swaggered over to the Slytherins.

Professor Mcgonagall went over to the head table and took a seat. A great, elderly man stood up and spoke.

"Greetings everyone! Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I am the Headmaster at this school and you may call me Professor Dumbledore! First years, you will find your luggage up in your dorm rooms. Your house prefects will take you up to your dorms after we eat. Now, let the feast begin!"

All of the sudden, at our tables, loads of food appeared on platters and dishes and trays. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. I had never seen so much food! I looked up and down our table looking at the abundance of food. I looked over at Rosalie and she, too, had her eyes wide opened. The other Ravenclaw that was sitting next to me and bumped me and said, "Go on! Fill up! Have as much as you like, just don't get sick!" The boy started piling food on his plate. I finally shut my mouth and started taking a bit of everything in front of me. There were all kinds of food. Chicken, pork, lamb, roast beef, sausages, steak, all forms of potatoes, vegetables, fruit, sandwiches and things that I didn't know what they were. I started eating and, WOW, have I ever had such wonderful food? I then realized I was thirsty. I saw a cup in front of me filled with some kind of liquid. The boy next to me turned to me and said again, "It's pumpkin juice. It's pretty good." I took the cup and drank a little. I swirled it around in my mouth a bit. It tasted sweet and a bit carroty. It was refreshing though, so I took a few more sips.

Soon, dinner was over, ending with many different kinds of desserts. I only was able to eat a bit of cheesecake because I was so full. Then, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"I hope you all enjoyed the Welcome Feast. Your prefects will now take you up to your common rooms. But, before you go, I shall give you a word of warning. NONE of you will enter the Forbidden Forest and, also, no one is permitted on the third-floor corridor. Thank you, and I hope you all have a good night."

One boy stood up from our table.

"Ravenclaw, follow me! I will be taking you all to our house. My name is Robert Hilliard, by the way." He turned sharply and we all quickly got up to follow him. He shouted out for Ravenclaws again and again as he walked down the Ravenclaw table. We all formed a line, four students wide. We entered a place with a ton of staircases leading upwards and while we were walking up one stair it started moving! Robert turned around and said to us, "It's ok, these stairs are enchanted. They lead to different places and connect to other staircases." He turned back around and we waited for the stairs to stop. Once it did, we continued walking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry for stopping there, but I will have one and ONLY one last part for the prologue.. :P I meant to only have one part, but I think it would have been too long. Please read and review! And remember, I'm flashing forward to 6th year after the prologue is over! Thanks again for reading! ^_^**


End file.
